Natsu At The Beginning With Lucy
by FlowerDouce
Summary: My first song fic. It popped into my head the other day to do this song fic. I love At The Beginning with you. This tells brief recall of moments with Lucy and Natsu as well as a little fluffy stuff thrown in. R&C Please and Thank you. So many people like it so far, Thank you


**Natsu At The Beginning With Lucy**

I remembered this song as I was reading some of the Fan Fiction. I care if this song has been done before, but I wanted to try my hand at a Song Fic. So here is my first Song Fic, with At The Beginning With You- Donna Lewis and Richard Marx.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this song, or any Fairy Tail© characters. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be falling in love with each other.

••••◘◘◘◘○○○○

(Lucy's POV)

I never would've guessed that just by being in Hargeon, that fateful day, That it would led me, to a boy that would lead me my dream guild. To the place I now called home. I feel forever grateful to this loud, loyal Dragon Slayer. I looks down, at my unfinished novel. I stand from my chair, slowly walking towards my bedroom where a snore could be heard before crossing the threshold.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

I had run away from home, to pursue my dream of being a wizard in a guild, particularly Fairy Tail. Even when my father selfishly tried to take me back to my old life, My guildmates stood up for me. Natsu rescued me from falling to my death, after falling off the town ledge. In my heart I knew he would be there. Because he is always there when I needed him the most. As I walk closer to my bed I see pink hair, from the light glow of the moon shining through my curtains a little. I slowly kneel down beside my bed, just to watch this man sleep.

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

(Chorus)

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Infinity Clock incident when I merge with the fish thing, I was scared. But I heard the voice of my comrades, and his voice ringing in my ears. Telling me not to quit no matter the condition. I slowly move into bed with the snoring fire mage, hoping not to wake him, who was at the moment peacefully slumbering on her soft mattress. Natsu had been worried that I might be hurt when I caused the Clock to burst. I wasn't though, and as I fell from the sky, he caught….well I landed on his back, but neither the less. He is always there when I fall.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming that our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

He fought back for my honor, when Sabretooth's Minerva had brutalized me in water battle in the Game events. He proved to others that Fairy Tail is nothing to laugh at. We are strong no matter how many times we are knocked down. I feel the bed shifting next to me, then a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around my waist. Get pulled back against a flat chest. He lets out content sigh and starts snoring again.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_I knew that my dreams will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

I bring up my left hand, where a single diamond ring rest on my hand. Between facing the Eclipse Plan, to stopping Tartaros group. There is nothing in this lifetime that can break the bond that we share. For the unexpected events that have lead my now husband and I to bring us both here, is something I will cherish as long as I live, from good and the bad.

_Cause life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river i wanna keep flowing on,_

_Starting out on our journey_

_Life is a road and is a road and i wanna keep going_

_Love is a river i wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turnin',_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end i wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With youuuu~ _

I love him and I know he will always love me, because he told me so. Like I told him that day before he fought with the Twin Dragons, I have always believed in him, since he brought me to Fairy Tail.

So rate and Comment please and thank you.

-Flower Douce


End file.
